brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Machine
"You fight for the weak." "That is why you lose"- Machine to Brett in Story 2 Machine is a well known bully. Who easily can take down a target with fear. He is also the main antagonist of the Tim Allender stories. 'Background' Tim's story 3- Starting Over: Machine is revealed to be a new threat to the S.S.C, and that he took charge after Talon was defeated. Tim begins to look for an apprentice and at the same time, tries to prepare for the upcoming fight with Machine. Soon, Tim got an apprentice named Nick. Nick was interested in fighting Machine with Tim, but Tim said it was too dangerous. Nick went to fight Machine alone. Machine fought Nick and supposedly killed him with his pocket knife. When Tim learned this he bacame very angry and fought with Machine. Machine seemed to have the upper hand until he was crushed by a falling tree branch. Machine was then fired and replaced with Corruption. But Machine would soon return. Story 1- Machine returns again as well known bully of the school. He attacks Brett Blakley in the hallway and asks if he is scared. Tim soon breaks up the fight and Machine leaves. While Machine gathered up a group of kids to fight the S.S.C, Tim tells Brett as much information he can about Machine. Story 2- Finally, the two groups of kids meet together and begin to fight. Machine stops the fight and called out Tim to come out and fight him. Tim starts to fight him and has the upper hand for a while, but Machine gets to strong for him. Brett then jumps in to save Tim. He is able to defeat Machine and he doesn't return for quite a while. Story 6- Deadly Day: During Brett's S.S.C coma, he receives a message from Corruption stating that he was Machine. This surprises Brett and he goes into hiding. Soon, Machine arrives at Brett's house and is able to get inside. But it is then revealed that Corruption is not Machine and he just said that to scare Brett. Corruption tells Machine that his work there is done and Machine leaves for good. Hidden Training: It is later revealed that Nick was really trained by Machine and he rose in rank. When Nick became more powerful than Machine, he took his knife from him. 'Personality' Machine often tries to rule others by fear and rumors. (Unlike most other enemies) he never finds the need to hold in emotions of surprise or anger or be calm at all. If he begins to lose a fight he will often use his infamous pocket knife. He doesn't appear to be to smart either. 'Abilities' Machine has the ability to use fear to get information and other things from a target. He is a good leader and has a very commanding voice. He often uses a pocket knife during a fight as well. He can't handle injuries as well as most other characters. 'Attire' Machine is always wearing a light colored ski cap and a skull shirt. In addition to this, he always carries his pocket knife with him. Side-note * S.S.C Hall of Records, (Machine) As of recently, Machine's knife was turned in by leader Tim Allender stating that is was to travel to the Hall of Records where it will be guarded and kept in the safest conditions possible. To recieve such a relec is a great honer considering who it belonged to and the terror it caused for years. However, it also brings workers fright to know that they now guard the wepon of a soldier who hasn't been heard from in years. What if he returned for it? 'Trivia' *Machine is based off a real person until after Story 2. *Machine is the most recurring bad guy in all of the stories. *Machine was originally supposed to die in his last appearence.